white feathers - retelling of the swan princess
by fandomlife19
Summary: With the defeat of the Evil Queen and the dark curse unable to be enacted, Princess Emma was able to be born in the enchanted forest until she was taken by the witch. To be raised alone in a bubble, unable to with her loved ones, cursed to be a swan during the day and human at night. But will faith have bigger plans? Can the lieutenant save her? Will she find hope again?
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the village walls and straight across the river, hidden behind the large oak trees of the dark forest, covered by moss and boulders, there was an opening to a hidden world belonging to a captured treasure. For as long as she could remember, Emma has been trapped here in an endless cycle of transformation, from dusk til dawn she is swan unable to speak to those she loves and seeing them suffer from her the tree tops, which she cannot move past since a barrier prevent her from flying far away. It is not until the sun sets that she is able to be human once more as soon as the water touches her **skin**. If the sun sets and the moon shines before she reaches the lake, then she is forever trapped in the body of a swan.

When she was turned two a grand celebration was held to honor her, since she was the only child of Snow and Charming, they wanted her to be showered with love. But when everyone had gone, and she slept in her crib, the Evil Queen made her presence known to snow

"Well. Well. How are you dear?"

"How are you here?! You .cant. Use magic!"

"Well it seems that I CAN. Now give me the child"

"I'm not going to GIVE YOU MY CHILD, LEAVE. NOW"

"NO. ...I'll just take her"

"REGI-"

With a quick movement of her hand, snow was frozen and saw her young Emma being taken in the hands of her enemy and gone with a puff of purple smoke

"NO..."

For 18 years, the kingdom searched and searched for the princess but known could see that she was trapped in a bubble of the Evil Queens design, to forever see the pain in her mother's eyes and the desperation in her fathers, as well as the slight emotion of abandonment when they had a second child. Over the years, the search dwindled from an entire group of soldiers to a handful, hoping to get something in return if she were found. Her rescue went from one out of love to one of greed, at this point she had no hope and wasn't sure if she even wanted to be found after years of being alone.

For 18 years there was no hope. For 18 years Emma was alone. For 18 years she was alone and in all that time her heart hardened due to the solitude but that all was to change when a young man rode his horse into the kingdom.

As he rode I to the front gates, Snow and Charming stood at the bottom of the stairs who have been called in "a matter of urgency" as their adviser said because the young lieutenant had information on the whereabouts of the Evil Queen and her growing army as well as possible way to find the princess, involving a golden liquid to locate her.

"Are you sure that this can find her?"- Snow said

"There is a chance that can...but the blue fairy is not certain"

"Snow we have to be rational here...many have come to claim they know how to find her. We don't know if he is any different"-charming spoke sending a glare to the lieutenant

"I can assure you. not like the others, she is our only hope to defeat the Evil Queen. I would not come here against my brothers wishes if I was a bit least certain that'll work"

With hopeful eyes, snow turned to charming "we have to try, she has been gone too long. We CANT give up hope"

Charming being unable to see his true love cry or feel saddened spoke once more

"Alright. But i wish to know the name of the man who has given us this information"

"Killian jones"

"Well then, I have something to ask of you. Find her. Bring her home. And you shall be rewarded"


	2. Chapter 2

"what do you mean by reward? what did you do?"

"I gave them hope"

"you disobeyed my orders, gods Killian, we have no idea if it'll work"

"it has to"

"Alright. go and find her, bring her back. i have orders to take the fleet to the outer edge of the kingdom and stop the Queens forces"

"be safe Liam"

"Always am...you too little brother"

"younger brother"

i hate disobeying Liam but what else am i suppose to do, the Evil Queen is coming and she has alright destroyed a third of the kingdom already, the princess is the only one that can help us now. I must find her. With the golden locator spell ill be able to find her since its meant to lead me to her, a source of light magic and product of true love, i just hope it wont be to late.

* * *

This has become to tiring, she has to lose her will to fight, she already lost hope of ever being found but she is strong and it has become very annoying, i suppose trying one more time wont hurt anyone..well almost anyone.

"come out dear, must you always hide from me"

"what do you want Regina"

"is that any way to talk to your grandmother"

"Step grandmother. AND YOU ARE NOT FAMILY"

"matters not..now lets see how far we've come"

My hand in her chest and holding her heart, i can feel the power inside it, the threat it is and still i can not take it.

"Regina. STOP"

"still fighting are we?"

"you'll never get it"

"we'll see my dear"

Her hand was in me. That shouldn't surprise me but i can feel myself slipping away, i don't think i can keep on going this way, the transformation is taking my strength away and i have no idea what to do anymore. The calm water of the lake has always been relaxing to me, the wind is the lullaby that has been helping me to sleep and all i can think of at this moment is how wonderful it would feel to be with family, to love and be loved that is my only wish. But according to Regina, which i really hope wont come to pass, a war is coming and she needs my heart to control all and take my magic for herself, a day when the moon and sun unite and she will crush my heart to use the dust to gain my magic. Im a threat to her but i don't know how to control or how to unleash this pure magic inside me, there has to be a way to defeat her and leave this infernal place.

* * *

Two days and the damn locator spell has me following it deeper and deeper into the Evil Queens dark forest, how am i suppose to find her in this never ending forest. the golden glow has been burning brighter each passing moment but still of sign of her, i fear it'll only lead me to her grave. I cant think that way, i can t afford it, the kingdom can not afford it. I will find her and protector her if its the last thing i do.

The sun beaming down the tree tops, i can feel the warmth on my face and slowly i can feel the strange sensation that someone is watching me but all i see are the trees and the glow burning bright towards a small space that can barely fit a person. Walking slowly towards that small opening, i must be cautious and so with my grip tightly surround my sword i hit the fallen branches and crawl to get through the small space only to stand once more on an open field surrounded by beautiful flowers, trees that seem not as dark and a large lake with a single swan in the middle of it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**since this is my first entry, i really love the reviews and i just wanted to say how much i appreciate it. Also i wanted to ask if you all like my writing style, its weird (in my opinion) but i just wanted to know if its good or not. feedback is much appreciated :)** **and now the third chapter of my retelling of the swan princess, **

* * *

I cant believe someone has actually found me, i wish i can ask him at this moment but the sun is an obstacle that i can not defeat. By his uniform he is obviously from my fathers navy, he is a quite the sight, ironically since i can not move away from his eyes; as blue as the forget-me-nots. If he is here then they have not given up the search, as wonderful as that is, i am only a prize to this man, my return will give him all the gold so he can live out his days in a cottage away from all the problems from this place, still he seems to have kind eyes but i can not bring myself to hope too much or i'll truly lose myself.

* * *

All around the only thing i see is the lake, the large trees and a lone swan. why is there only one? that matters not. what does is the fact that the the golden glow has drifted onto the lake and has stopped. is she...dead? she cant be! she is alive, this must be some trick from the Evil Queen and if it is a trick then i must find a way to get her back. I keep getting distracted by that swan, i cant think of a plan with that damn swan starring at me.

* * *

If i were human at this very moment im sure my cheeks would have been flushed deep red because he has become aware of me staring back at him. Still i think that i should fly, the wind has become stronger and i sense something ominous is coming, something dangerous. Over the trees i can see the castle and it seems as if the fleet has gone out to sea...that was a mistake. Dark clouds are forming from all corners of the kingdom, of course Regina's dark magic, but they seem far enough to not reach for another...another two weeks. Damn that witch. I still remember the conversation we had late one night "two weeks dear, then the real work begins" - "what happens in those two weeks Regina!?"-"nothing that i can say at this moment, goodbye..princess". I must get him to tell my parents, get him to leave, get a plan ready so i can be free from this place and be able to defeat the Evil Queen once and for all. No matter the costs.

* * *

This place is driving me mad, i can not think with such beauty around me and still without a plan, i just wish we'll be able to stall the queens forces by the time the princess is found and she unleashes her wind seems to be getting stronger, the sun is setting and here comes the swan flying down gently onto the water.

A bright light blinds the poor Lieutenant, making him stumble backwards onto the nearest tree, watching as the swan transformed into a women. As the water touched her skin, Emma was engulfed in a white light and she arched her back as the wings disappeared and walked slowly back to shore, letting her blonde hair fall into curls and her white feathers having turned into a long silky white gown, moving slowly to the dazed man on the floor, who has quickly pushed himself up into a stance as she walked towards him.

She came from light. At least that's how it seems, she is truly a sight to behold, her golden curls lying loosely behind her and the white gown making her look like an angel...or swan, truly i have no words to express her beauty, her movements are graceful and i cant help but notice her green eyes filled with excitement? and fear? im not sure but she must be the princess. The liquid could not bring me here for it to be a coincidence.

"thank you..sir..its been so long..i-"

"you're a..swan"

"..was...its a...a long story"

"i'm sorry m'lady, this is all strange for me but i must ask you. are you Emma?the princess of the enchanted forest?daughter to snow white and the known prince charming?"

"...yes. i am. but you must hide now, shes coming and if she finds you here- well it wont be good"

As if on cue a puff of smoke started to form and quickly Killian ran to hide behind the nearest tree as he saw the scene unfold.

"Emma! what's with that frown? i thought my presence would've have lighten up your...day" - her sarcastic tone making it almost unbearable for Emma not to punch her in the face

"nothings wrong. Im FINE"

"alright. i see you do not wish to speak to me but you must know i came here to tell you something very,very important"

"then say it, its not as if i'll be able to do anything"

"true. but as your dear old mother always says, very annoyingly 'have hope' "

"well then what is it?"

"the two weeks...remember...they have just begun"

"the two weeks?!..gods'Regina what happens in two weeks!?

With a move of her hand and her signature purple smoke, she is gone leaving Emma to wonder about her statement and a bewildered lieutenant coming out slowly from his hiding.

* * *

**although I've been posting a chapter everyday, i'll be unable to do that from later on this week, but i'll try to post at least 2 of 3 chapters a week some may be shorter and come from different view points not only from Emma and Killians. i hoped you like this chapter it took a while but inspiration came to me and i had to write it down. chapter 4 may be up sometime in the next two days or so :) feedback is much appreciated and thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**i don't own once upon a time/characters or dialogue all rights are to the creators**

* * *

As Emma and Killian properly introduced themselves and he got caught up on her ability to transform into a swan, Snow walked nervously into their private library only to question her reason for wanting to talk to her husband. Understandably her anxiety was due to the fact that she did not know whether or not her dear Emma was alive and well or if the queen has darkened her heart or maybe her child will not forgive her for not finding her earlier. And as if he could sense her uneasiness, as always, dear charming came walking towards her from down the hall, placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know…will he find her? Is she even here? What if-What if she resents us for everything that has been done to her?"

"Hey, it's alright, we don't know if anything bad has happened to her. What we do know is that it worked, she is alive somewhere and we'll have her back with us. Together again"

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just after everything we still don't know why she took her besides having her revenge and we can't ask...Him, not after we imprisoned him forever"

"Hmm I don't know what to say but she will come back to us or have you forgotten our motto….we always fine each other"

With one final sigh from Snow, they took each other's hands and went inside their enormous library, were it was once home to the princess snuggled up in the arms of her father as he read and the voice of her mother when she sang to her to sleep but now it's used to find a way to defeat the Evil Queen and her rescue their daughter from any evil that might have been bestowed upon her. Perhaps a solution to her avian problem.

* * *

"Pardon me, princess but why can't she take your heart?"

"Because I'm not letting her….it's just that simple really and please call me Emma"

"I'm not sure that's proper, bad form…swan"

Those blue eyes I can almost get myself lost in them and the rise of his brow. What the hell am I thinking, he is only here for the gold besides he was sent to get me so that I can "unleash" this magic that I have inside which I have no idea how to. I just wish my father and mother will take me as I am and not how they dreamed me to be, I'm sure they'll be saddened of who I came to be. A lost girl who cried herself to sleep every night wishing for parents to find her only to wake up with tears in her eyes and eventually giving up any hope of being found, disconnected from people for far too long, with no love; now forever afraid of being love and then losing myself or them at any given moment.

"Well then to you I shall be swan…or Emma"

"Since we are slaves to time, what do you suggest we do to brake this curse of yours'?"

"Honestly I'm not sure but you should return to my parents, tell them I'm safe and perhaps they know how"

"And what then?"

"Well since it might be risky for them to come then maybe you should come back and—"

"And help you"

"..Yes"

"Then I must go now if I'm to return right before you turn back into your human form"

"How long is the journey?"

"A day if I ride the entire way"

"Alright…Killian thank you for finding me, I'm sure my father will give you all the gold you wish"

"Actually…I didn't ask for any gold, all I asked was that my brother Liam be given months off to stay with his family"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to say-"

"It's alright…I should go"

As Killian crawled back into the outside world, Emma could not help but feel saddened from his departure although he would be coming back to break the curse, there's something oddly strange on how easy it was for her to talk to him considering it was her first meeting with someone in over 18 years. After their final goodbyes, Killian rode his steed as fast as it could and while he was meant to concentrate in his journey back into the kingdom, he couldn't but help his thoughts wandering back to the Princess, her emeralds eyes and golden hair, the way she spoke without formalities though that should have been expected. Still he could not take his mind off of her and nor could she. Both on opposite ends of that wretched bubble that imprisons her, both thinking of the other and not knowing how to explain the strange feeling they are both experiencing within each other.

* * *

"She's a WHAT!?"

"A swan my queen but only during the day, we must find a way to break the curse as soon as possible"

"Charming what are we going to do – we haven't found anything close to this"

"Snow calm down, we'll go to the blue fairy and ask her to reverse whatever spell that dark witch has placed on her and then she be back home with us"

"Okay-okay, lieutenant jones thank you for your services I would like for you to be with us once the blue fairy arrives"

"Of course your majesty"

"Please… call me snow"

"Killian. You know it's funny, the princess told me the same thing-to call her by name that is"

"see snow, you and Emma already share such familiar characteristics, she'll forgive, thank you once again…Killian, your request for your brothers leave has been accepted, I'm sure he'll be pleased once he comes back"

"Thank you…there is one last crucial information that Emma wanted me to tell you both"

"What is it? It can't be more horrible than our daughter being a swan while the queen waits for her to grow weak only to get her heart!"

"I'm afraid there is….it seems that the Evil Queen has cast yet another curse or something, we're not sure what it is but there is a dark cloud coming from all corners of the kingdom heading right towards the castle"

"fine, this is what we're going to do, hopefully everything goes to plan, we brake Emma's curse, find a way to stop whatever those clouds are and while she's battling Regina –which we're going to help her with- some of the fairies can finish off those clouds. Charming?"

"sounds like a plan, we'll talk to the blue fairy once she gets here and everything will be in motion; let's go wait for her and everyone else at the round table, we should get everyone here so that their all informed"

* * *

As all three made their way into the middle of the war council room, their most trusted friends came and each at their own designated seat. The last to come was the fairy, in a small blue glow she came into view and hovered right next to snow and charming; when everyone was caught up they came to the discussion on what to do about both Emma's curse and the impending ominous clouds on the outer edge of the kingdom.

"Blue what are those clouds?"

"it's not the dark curse but Its meant to change the perspective of a person so that whatever they see is whatever the caster wants them to see"

"So if she wanted to make us see a horse instead of a person that curse can do that..."

"I'm afraid so"

"But why?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think we can stop it but with Emma's curse the solution is a bit complex IF she is not ready to accept it"

"What is it?"

"She has to accept her magic, she has to believe in herself in order to release her magic and be able to use it. It's the only way"

"Killian you must go to her. Have her believe and once it's done bring her home"

"Of course"

Without another thought, Killian once more got onto his horse and made his way back to the dark forest, all night long he rode, took rest and continued his journey until he reached the familiar spacing that'll lead him to the girl who he has kept in mind the moment he left her presence.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks and my revenge is complete; snow will finally pay for her indiscretion, in the end she'll help me destroy her own happiness…hers, her dear charming's and poor Emma's as well. It's almost sad to think that in wanting to get rid of me they'll only lose their kingdom and themselves. Almost.

Now the only thing that is left to do is get my naval forces to defeat theirs, have them reach port before the two weeks are up and have them storm the castle. While their busy securing it…I'll have a little chat with the dear charming family and I shall have my vengeance at last, once and for all.

* * *

"What do you mean? How am I supposed to do that? I don't understand, I thought…I don't know what I thought"

"I'm sorry. But that's what the blue fairy told us; you have to believe in yourself"

"Believe in what exactly?"

"…your magic…yourself, according to blue"

"And how am I going to do that?"

"Not sure but maybe talking will help"

"Talking? Are you serious?"

"Aye that I am lass"

For almost the entire night we spoke, a complete gentleman from the start, taking my hand and leading me to the base of a tree but keeping a distance between us, talking about "good form" and all that. He's so…different and I knew from the start that he was going to be the one asking the questions but I never anticipated him to comfort me whenever I got to the hard parts about living alone for all these years. I told him about how it was when I was a child, how Regina raised me with distance but kindness – she used to send me sweets and would poof in a few animals to keep me company. He almost choked at that, thinking that it must have been my imagination because he swore the Evil Queen would do no such thing – then again she was lonely. So was i. As I revealed to him that it wasn't until my 12th birthday that she became cruel and placed the curse on me, all I could see in those blue eyes of his was understanding; I didn't understand that until he spoke to me about his own misgivings.

My voice must have been shaking but I kept my eyes locked on hers as I told her about my family. The way my mother got sick and passed away, how my father left me one day aboard a ship only to discover that he was running from the law. We had a connection, I know she felt it too, both of us left on our own for the longest time, feeling abandoned by the world and although we had a few bright spots we were alone for most of it. I didn't tell her, she would've laughed at me or felt betrayed since she had 18 years of loneliness while I had the fortune of being with Liam once more and becoming someone but I did tell her that "wounds that were made while we were young tend to linger" of course she just smiled and looked towards the lake. But we made progress and i could tell she opened herself a lot more now than she wanted. When our conversation came to end (me yawning and her moving away – I guess so that i won't freak out when a swan is suddenly by my side in the morning) before the sun arose, I couldn't help myself but say the words that have been in my head the entire time we talked.

"You're beautiful "

"Uhhh thank you, I suppose, but you must meet plenty of beauty at court"

"No. you surpass all of them. But not just with those lovely eyes of yours or your golden locks but also because of your character. You see everyone as equals, you're rational yet you do all in your power to get the best outcome as a solution. You're a survivor. A powerful, stubborn princess"

"Hmmm why thank you lieutenant. I'm at a loss for words and I am no princess"

"Oh yes you are – believe me, Emma, all that I have told you is true"

"Goodnight killian"

"Goodnight Emma"

With that she took a step back, still facing me and gave me the most beautiful smile, I could tell she was blushing. But what placed a smirk on my own mouth was the little red spark that was being emitted from her chest – bright enough for me to see but small enough for her to not get scared of it- the red light faded but I knew what it was and I think she does too. Magic is breaking through. I didn't see Emma after that, I took leave deeper into the trees and made my camp and quickly fell asleep only to be haunted by those piercing green eyes.

* * *

For the next two nights, Emma spoke more about her childhood, what she feared and her dreams while killian told her about the lands he visited and what he has seen. On both nights, Emma's red sparks glowed brighter and brighter, but it wasn't enough but neither lost hope not when there has been progress, Emma now acknowledge it and she wasn't going to give up not now when they have a chance to get rid of the curse and defeat Regina. As the sun was beginning to rise on the third day, they both came to terms that he will return to the kingdom and tell her parents of how close they are at breaking it and to get more details on the plan to get rid of the threat. Before Killian left her once more, he couldn't resist himself and spoke from the heart "you are beautiful Emma" "you've said that" "I know and not to be bold but i shall say it any chance i get. for now and forever" and with those words he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before crawling to the other side and leaving behind a blushing Princess behind.

* * *

Placing her hand on her cheek, Emma could still feel the ghost of the kiss and she couldn't help but smile at the moment that passed between them only a few moments ago. The sun was rising but she did not want the moment to end, she wanted this moment of bliss and peace but it ended as soon as the sun had risen and the light touched her skin, transforming her once more into a swan. But once she was flying, feeling the wind hit her wings and watching the castle from far, she could feel a strange pull on the underside of her left wing. And when she looked towards it, a single white feather fell from her wing and slowly made its way down to the ground. For the remainder of the day her feathers slowly fell from her avian form and she flew down due to the lack of feathers and her inability to fly any longer; in the end she began to feel exhausted, lacked some strength and so she crawled her way to the lake and saw her reflection. She was human. In the light of day. She had done it without even noticing or thinking, Emma thought it was perhaps the progress that they have done the nights before have finally taken effect, when in reality it was the series of thoughts that kept invading her mind when she flew, thoughts of the blue-eyed man that had kissed her goodbye, the way he smiled, laughed, raised his brow and the way he looked at her as if she was the sun to him.

* * *

Once arriving at the castle, snow requested an immediate audience with him in the council room, charming had gone to gather the troops and so snow was left to tell everything they were planning on how to attack and win.

"Are you sure?!"

"I am…uh snow"

"Good. But we still need her to break it but this is good we can focus more on finishing the plan of attack and thank you killian for not being so formal"

"What's the plan so far? Emma asked me to come back with more information"

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine but we need to let her on how exactly the attack is going to happen"

"Well we have most of it already planned but we just need a way to get the castle protected that way when she attacks the people will be safe"

"What about the fairies?"

"They're going to be going against Regina soldiers on land and sea, there aren't many of them"

"Emma…she could do it, when she breaks her curse she can leave and then she can place a protection spell"

"You think she can do it?"

"Aye, i do. She's very strong, your daughter, and beautiful too"

"…you care for her…love her maybe"

"Your majes-"

"the plan is this - when Emma comes back, there is no doubt that regina will know immediately and when she comes to confront us, we'll fight her all at once and when she's distracted the blue fairy will use fairy dust to trap her and will place her in a cell – the same one as the one we built for the dark one"

"Sounds simple enough"

"It does but the fight will be something else – go to her now, will need all the help we can get"

"Of course…snow"

"Oh and killian…true love isn't easy but it must be fought for because once you find it there is no replacing it"

With an awkward bow and shy smile, killian left the room and made his way once more to his horse and back to Emma, to someone he knows he loves, to someone he hopes feels as strong as he does about her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_sorry for not posting as i said i would. i've been busy with projects and my lack of inspiration and not knowing how i wanted to proceed with this chapter is what made not be able to post but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. it took me a while but here it is. oh and i might be able to post another this week if i don't get overwhelmed again with school. :)_**

* * *

_The choices people make determine what they become._

He was right but he knows nothing. Yes he lost his son but that was because of his cowardliness. He choose to take the dagger. He choose to kill the former dark one. The same way he choose to let go of his sons hand, now look at him now, rotting in a cell at the bottom of an abyss.

Poor Rumple, he was so…so…well dark yet he didn't think big enough nor did he foresee his own demise, such a pity.

A little more than a week and all shall fall into place. Emma has finally liberated her magic, such pure and powerful magic, in a short time our dear royal family will be united once more and they shall fall. It's all going to plan. Long live the Evil Queen.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Im quite certain, we've done it. Im free"

"Emma…you did it"

"You helped"

Having arrived to Emma in daylight and seeing her smile reach her eyes, it was a shock just to see her instead of a swan but watching her twirl as she made her way towards me, made my heart stutter. She is beautiful, truly and undeniably beautiful. All that is left is to bring her home but in this moment all i see is her. She is my home and i will win her heart. Im not sure exactly when it occurred to me that i wanted her to be my home but i know no one can take her replace nor am i just going to leave her without fighting for her. Emma is still a stubborn lass with a wall around her heart and i shall break through, to show her i will stay with her and that i don't see her as a chess piece or a savior, i just see Emma.

Having caught up on Emma's' magical break through, Killian and Emma quickly made their way out of the concealed 'sanctuary' that she called home and to the awaiting kingdom that lay ahead.

"Ready love?"

"Definitely"

They had waited for nightfall to begin the journey to the kingdom and as they mounted his stead, Killian, knowing that she always looked to the stars for a form of comfort couldn't help but indulge in the idea.

"Second star to the right…"

Emma's' light laughter filled the air and without a second thought ….

"And straight on til' morning"

The journey back was spent in a comfortable silence, neither of them wanting to force a conversation but knowing it wasn't necessary to fill it. Soon enough, just after daybreak they had arrived at the gates of the castle and made their way towards the entrance and into main hall, where the royals addressed all but at this point served as an infirmary due to the increase in the attacks of the Queens forces.

* * *

"SHE'S HERE! SNOW, WHERE'S SNOW? SNOW!"

"Grumpy, what's wrong? Who's here? You know that Reg-"

"She's came back. She came home" – was all that grumpy said as he left with a wide grin on his face on his way to inform anyone and everyone that the lost princess has return home.

When Snow heard "SHE'S HERE" all she thought of was Regina making an appearance but when she heard him say home, she knew in that moment that her daughter made it safely back to her. Without a single thought she ran from the upstairs hallway, where she had been making her way to the library when she heard Grumpys screams, down the corridors and weaving her way out of anyone's path until she made her way to the doors that would lead her to a piece of her heart she had lost long ago. Snow was so focused on getting there that she didn't see her Charming run after her, most likely wanting to know what had led his wife to run as if her life depended on it, in a way it did.

"Snow, what's wrong?" he breathed heavily trying to regain his breath after crying out her name several times and running after her

"She's back" Snows voice barely a whisper

"Emma..?"

"..Yeah"

"Then let's go see her. She's here. She's home, what are we waiting for?"

"Im not sure. Do you think… do you think she'll forgive us? For everything?"

"In time but right now we have to live in the moment" with a quick kiss to her temple, Charming placed a hand to her back in comfort and with the other opened the doors to the main hall.

Throughout all of this neither Snow nor Charming saw the face of their enemy in the mirror or the smirk she gave as she blew through the looking glass a small amount of smoke to the other side in hopes that her small spell can find a weak spot on the protection spell that the fairies had placed around the castle and the grounds.

* * *

"Do you think this is a good idea Regina"

"How many times have i answered that question?"

"Too many to count"

"Exactly. So STOP. WASTING. MY. TIME"

"Im just trying to help"

"Help. Please...you're just trying to escape. You're nothing but a huntsman"

"That may be true but…revenge destroys the victim and the seeker"

"As long as it destroys the victim i don't care. Leave me and go prepare my horses. I have someone to see"

With that command, Graham made his way down to the stables to prepare the carriage for its journey, at times he pitied the Evil Queen, he knows she's hurting, still mourning her loss but most often than not he hated her, he loathed her for taking his heart, for taking her anger towards snow and mostly because at every turn in which she can redeem herself – which there has been plenty- she simply goes back to her own ways.

* * *

"Well…Well. What do we have here?"

"Hello dear, how are you?"

"Fine. Now what do you want?"

"My dear Maleficent, can't i simply say hello to a friend"

"Not when it's you Regina. What is it?"

They knew each other to well to be fooled by one another, both finding some sort of comfort in their strange yet loyal friendships, though they did have their moments.

"Fine. I need it"

"And what exactly would be 'it'?"

"The spindle my dear Maleficent, the one in which your Aurora pricked her little finger"

"So it's true. You're actually going through with it, now how exactly are you planning to take her magic? It's practically impossible!"

"Good choice of words, 'Practically', i love that word. Don't worry, I'll get it but ill need the spindle. Give it"

"Alright but the choices we make determine the person we become"

"Dont give me that crap. What of you? What have you chosen? You just hid while that sleeping beauty lives happily. ever. after"

"Leave. NOW!"

"Gladly"

With that she storms out of Maleficent's castle and leaves with the spindle in her hand and loses the only friend she had all in the name of revenge but as always, Regina cares for nothing but what she believes will bring her peace, the torment and end to Snow White along with her family.

_It is by recognizing and dealing with their weaknesses that people grow stronger_


End file.
